Black Hole Telly! Let's Not Poke It, Okay?
by I-Eat-Internet-Hugs
Summary: A normal, albino Hetalia fangirl got a free TV from a suspicious shop, and when she started ot watch Hetalia, maybe she shouldn't have poked the hole...OCxVarious, T for implied sex.


**A/N: Hola~! Haha, I had this idea saved on my iPhone notes for about three months...I just found it and thought about posting it. So...here I am...(: **

**Anyway, I have a question. How many of you have seen POTC? And, if you have, was I the  
>ONLY one who noticed when the King George dude(look, my American is showing :P) cursed the Spanish and when he said "Holy Roman Empire"? I giggled really loudly and attracted attention :3 Yeah. And I texted my friend who rps Russia and said, "Hm...the Spanish seem to really have a thing against the Brits...might be because...of that ship thingy...I think it was the...Armani? No, those are fancy suits...oh! The Armada!"<strong>

**Yeah, BIG pirate history nerd here. Sooo sorry for that rant! o.e I do it sometimes. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If you don't like yaoi, be glad. Be very very glad. *France creeper laugh.* I only own Samantha, and sometimes even she wishes I didn't XD **

In a random home in America, in an unknown, small Louisiana town, giggling, a teenage girl named Sam brushed her white-ish hair back and blinked her red eyes, her pale hands on her hips. She stared into her cosplay closet, going straight past the Bleach stuff and grabbing Prussia's cosplay stuff. She smiled evilly. Being a natural albino, she'd always loved Prussia. Putting on the clothes, she walked downstairs with a DVD case in hand. Suddenly she felt her cellphone buzzing in her pocket.

"Yellow?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Holy crap! Sammie!" An overly excited girl cried, so loudly the neighbors cat stopped trying to eat the mouse for about ten seconds. Sam cringed.

"Two things, Annabelle. One, you know I hate being called that, it's just Sam, only you could call me Samantha though. And two, I think you should scream louder. Italians didn't hear you." And like that, she rolled her eyes playfully and hung up, knowing the excited chick would text if it was important.

Sam popped the Hetalia disc into the T.V. and started to watch the first meeting. About the time America was yelling at France with England, Sam noticed a small black dot in the middle of the T.V. screen.

Standing up as she got closer, it seemed to be getting bigger and...spreading? Peering at her screen, the image began flickering in and out of place.

Her interest spiked, Sam poked it gently with her finger and yelled when it started to suck her in. (Honestly, if your telly started to suck you in, would you be screaming "woohoo"?)

Suddenly it all went black...wait, no, it all went...brown? That's not right...she thought this until her face came into contact with the hard surface of a large table. Cue K.O.

(************DUDE, IMAGINE HOLD MUSIC HERE************)

Waking up, she held a hand to her head and groaned, sitting up in her Prussia cosplay and muttering, "So unawesome..." She then stands up, wobbling and steadying slowly. She didn't notice the stares coming from around the conference room. She didn't notice Prussia in the corner, gaping, his jaw on the floor.

"AHH!" As you've probably guessed, she took this divine oppurtunity to glance around and met eyes with America. She mumbled incoherently before wobbling once more and falling off the table, landing in France's lap. She also realized-hey, I'm anime! As France's hand started to travel a little too close to her chest, she let her karate take over. She flipped him over and smirked at his pained expression.

"So awesome."

She heard murmuring breaking out and she began to slink quietly to the door until a pair of hands caught her. She looked up with red eyes to stare right at her favorite person ever. Prussia. Who was probably curious as to why there was a female look-alike staring at him. She mumbled a quick "Hey" and she jumped on Prussia, hugging him to the point of no breathing.

"PRUSSIAAA~!" She cried, pouting when she felt herself being pulled away by the collar. Looking, she realized she was being lifted by Germany, who was remaining stoic.

"State your name, who you are, and why you look suspiciously like my bruder."

"Um...I-I'm Samantha Battestelli. I'm sixteen and apparently...not at home...huh...and I'm naturally albino, THANK YOU, and I'm the most awesome person on this whole damn planet. I can't really explain why I'm dressed like him...that would take time and I honestly just don't feel like it. I really want a nap." She said blandly, yawning.

In retrospect, she was excited to meet the Hetalia characters, but she really was tired and could care less if she was in space on Jupiter. She decided she'd be excited in the morning. This was her lats thought as she fell asleep in the thoroughly creeped out German nation's arms.

**A/N: Sorry for crappy crapter. Ha, see what I did there? Mah. Review so I can update. Or not. But I prefer the reviewing part much moorrreee. Anyway, tell me what pairings you'd like in this fic. Haha, cracky pairings are cool too :P **


End file.
